The Cousins of Cedric Diggory
by WeTheTreatys
Summary: First chapter intro 2nd chapter how they ran away from crazy people 3rd filler 4th chapter meeting their cousin 5th Hogwarts
1. Intro

Augusta

Full name: Augusta Georgia Ralmond

Age: 18

Date of birth: August 12th, 1997

Birth location: Atlanta, Georgia, U.S.A

Appearance: pin-straight dark-brown hair down to her elbows; dark, chocolatey brown eyes; and tanned skin

Personality: giggly, gossiping college freshman; hyper in the morning before breakfast; and always happy

Bella

Full name: Isabella Jane Ralmond

Age: 15

Date of birth: May 11th, 2000

Birth location: Clearwater, Florida, U.S.A

Appearance: Very curly white-blonde hair; bright, shining blue eyes; and tanned skin

Personality: Shy; quiet; and humble

Kate

Full name: Katelyn Mikayla Ralmond

Age: 15

Date of birth: May 10th, 2000

Birth location: Clearwater, Florida, U.S.A

Appearance: Wavy black hair that gradually turns dark brown, then light brown, then finally blond at the tips plus it also has a natural streak of pure silver (not from age); shimmering kaleidoscope eyes (they naturally flicker from brown to green to purple to blue then back to brown); and pale skin

Personality: Dark; very quiet; some consider her an emo girl

Maddie

Full name: Madeline Rose Ralmond

Age: 10

Date of birth: January 5th, 2005

Birth location: Waterville, Maine, U.S.A

Appearance: Long, thick strands of tangled blond hair; innocent brown eyes; and smooth, pale skin

Personality: Cute; clever; and very sneaky


	2. Runnng From Crazies

Chapter 1

Augusta

_OMG! Like, that bear thing is totally out of my range. I mean, I can't afford to rip my genuine Gucci shirt._  
"Let's fight it," said Maddie, pushing through the underbrush. "Kate and I can climb a tree and throw sharp rocks while you and Bella face it directly." Kate and Bella agreed.  
"Like, okay!" Augusta shrieked, and we turned.  
"Raahr!" the weird bear thing squealed, and charged. Augusta pulled out her awesome stone dagger with a wooden handle and held it out. The bear, being its stupid self, ran straight into it.  
"Yarrgh!" the bear screeched in pain, blood dripping from its stomach area. It yelled out again when a blunt stone violently knocked him to the side. Augusta giggled.  
"Hilarious," came a voice from behind me. OMG! Like, there was a really cute boy standing there right in front of me. He had like these gorgeous green eyes, wavy black hair, and super tanned skin. Augusta started to sweat in the humid July afternoon air.  
"Hi," she said, batting my eyelashes flirtatiously. "Like, how old are you?" He couldn't be much younger than her, he was only like half an inch shorter.  
"I'm Andrew Johnson, sixteen," he said. "You?" Augusta's face fell. Aww, we couldn't be together; he was too young.  
"I'm Augusta Georgia, eighteen," she said sadly.  
"Isabella Jane, fifteen," Bella said.  
"Katelyn Mikayla," mumbled Kate. "Fifteen."  
"And I'm Madeline Rose, but call me Maddie! I'm ten," said Maddie. "Oh, and you should call Katelyn 'Kate', and Isabella 'Bella'. Plus, all of us are sis-"  
"Fraaaah!"

Bella

"Fraaaah!" Bella turned just in time to see the bear leap at her, apparently done 'resting'.  
"Ah!" she yelled, scrambling back. Bonk! The bear crashed into a tree, falling to the ground again.  
"Joy," said Andrew. "Now let's get you out of here." He grabbed the nearest person's hand (which just happened to be hers)and started running to the North. Bella shrugged and let herself be pulled along.  
About twenty minutes later, they arrived on the outskirts of the forest. Bella saw that they were in a large valley with a river flowing through it. A little town was nestled right down a hill in the middle of the huge forest clearing.  
"Welcome to Carrabassett Valley," Andrew said. He ran down the hill and led us to his house.  
"It's pretty," said Maddie.  
"Like, yeah!" Augusta agreed. "Like you!" Kate rolled her eyes. The house was next to a small pond surrounded by trees.  
"Very peaceful," Bella noted. Andrew nodded.  
"Yep." He went inside. "Mother, we have visitors."  
"Oh!" A slender woman with long black hair and shining grey eyes walked toward us. "What are their names?"  
"This is Bella. This is Augusta, this is Kate, and this is Maddie," he said, pointing at each of us in turn."  
"What beautiful names," said the woman. "I'm Clara Johnson. And oh dear, how long have you gone without eating?"  
"Um, like, a day and a half," Augusta replied. Clara gasped.  
"What was your last meal?"  
"A few nuts and berries each," said Maddie sadly.  
"Oh my," said Clara. "We must make something for you to eat!" She ran to the kitchen.  
"Well," said Andrew. "I guess we should follow her."

After an awesome snack of cookies, applesauce, and orange juice, we wondered where to go.  
"I'm so sorry, Ms. Johnson," said Augusta. "But, like, we have to leave."  
"Don't worry, dear," Clara purred. "You must stay with us! Just one more day, please?"  
"Fine," said Augusta. The rest of the us nodded-Kate shrugged.  
"Here are your rooms," said Clara. She walked upstairs and showed us some extra rooms.  
Everyone bade each other good night and went to their rooms.

Kate

Katelyn Mikayla Ralmond woke up with a knife at her throat.  
"Move and you'll die," Andrew warned.  
"Idiot," Kate said disdainfully. She jerked away and kicked him where the sun doesn't shine.  
"Ahh!" he yelped. His gaze turned to the girl with multicolored-hair that was currently trying to wake the others up.  
Andrew grabbed her arm and forced her to look him in the eye. _Evil poodle_, Kate though disgustedly.  
"Don't try anything," he said.  
"Of course," Kate said sweetly, wrapping her arm around Andrew's waist, stroking his back with her gloved fingers. "I wouldn't dare."  
"Um," Andrew stammered. It's working! Kate thought gleefully, and slipped her diamond edged knife from its hiding place in her sleeve.  
Each sister got something special before their parents died: Kate recieved said knife and a pair of forest-green silk gloves; Maddie got a full set of silver throwing knives and a ruby-encrusted clip; Bella got a flute; and Augusta got a designer makeup kit.  
Kate stared into Andrew's eyes. His hand crept up to her chest, and Kate cringed inwardly. They both tilted their heads, and as they were about to 'kiss', Kate stabbed the expensive knife into Andrew's back.  
"Never trust your enemy," was the last thing Andrew heard as the light faded from his shocked eyes. _You manipulative bitch..._

"Wake up!" Kate hissed. Maddie sat up quickly.  
"What?"  
"They're traitors-the Johnsons! We have to go get Bella and Augusta."  
Maddie took some clothes from the drawer and quickly put them on. (Speaking of clothes, Kate was wearing a midnight blue tank top, flexible black leggings, and Nike tennis shoes. Maddie was wearing the same things, except she had a dark green tank top. Kate had her hair in a high ponytail and Maddie had fashioned a quick braid. Kate tied a dark purple jacket around her waist, and Maddie did the same with a dark, blue-green jacket.)  
They ran to the room a few doors down and heard yelps coming from behind the wall. They stepped in to find Augusta deftly throwing lipstick at Clara while she deflected them with a dagger. Bella was playing loud screechy noises on her flute to distract Clara.  
Maddie covered her ears, ran forward, and kicked Clara's legs, hard. She yelped and turned around, slicing a strand of Maddie's blond hair off. Kate had grabbed one of Augusta's sharp lipsticks, and she threw it into Clara's open mouth. Take that, you foul rooster!  
"Grrgahr," Clara garbled, choking on the lipstick. She doubled over, scratching furiously at her neck. Before she sank into unconsciousness, she had just enough strength and willpower to throw her knife at the youngest Ralmond.  
The Ralmonds never saw the knife, already being out the door. Sadly, they weren't quite out of range yet.


	3. Note

**I'm quitting this story. I think it's really bad, and I know nobody wants to read it, so I am really discouraged. I will not be returning to this story ever again.**


End file.
